1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image scanning device comprises an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF), and the ADF comprises a path switching unit configured to selectively move between a first position for guiding a document along a first conveying path and a second position for guiding a document along a second conveying path. A document guided along the second conveying path after an image of the document is scanned is discharged from a discharge portion rearward of the image scanning device.
In such an image scanning device, if a movable member, e.g., a cover member, is provided at the discharge portion and if a driving source (e.g., a motor) is provided exclusively for driving the movable member to move two positions relative to the discharge portion, a wire harness and the like is required for controlling the driving source. Thus, the manufacturing cost may increase because the number of parts and the assembly man-hour increase. The device size may increase because of an extra space required for the driving source and the wire harness. An extra cost may be required to prevent electrical noise which may be generated more as driving sources and wire harnesses increase in number.